


It Could Be Fun

by EternalSong



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Anime, Post-Canon, social outcast reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSong/pseuds/EternalSong
Summary: A social outcast leaves the house for once. What could go wrong?





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> There's always a certain kind of fanfiction I've looked for. I never could find it so instead, I decided to write it myself. Fun. You won't see many notes from me because I always feel that notes take away from the story.
> 
> I feel that I should say really quick that this is also on Quotev because I'm way behind on where fanfic authors are. Plus it's always just been easier. I decided since this is one of my best fics that I'd post it here too.
> 
> This chapter and part of the next chapter were roughly based on an experience I actually had. Hope you enjoy.

Every day, just the same. Nothing changing. Sometimes it was a wonder you were still there. You could leave, but where would you go? What would you do? Nothing. You'd miss the repetitive life you live, despite your complaints. As much as you want even just one small change, it would throw off the peaceful balance and in the end, it just wouldn't be worth it. One day, however, just one day of change would be enough.  
Just like yesterday, you spent the day browsing the Internet on your computer, switching to your phone only when you left your room. Occasionally, you'd let out a chuckle at something you saw - be it a video or a mini-comic of something you liked - but you mostly stared with a blank, almost unreadable face.  
You paused when you heard a knock on your bedroom door, your mother's voice right after. "There's a fair nearby, I have tickets! Do you want to come with?"  
"No thanks, mom. I'm good," You replied, somewhat annoyed. You never went anywhere anyway, so why did she feel the need to ask?  
You thought you heard footsteps away from the door, but she continued to speak directly from the other side of the door. "Are you sure? It would be different."  
You sighed and got up. It wouldn't hurt to leave the house one time, would it? "Alright, only if you get me a wristband to ride all the rides. I'll be out in a minute." So you changed out of your pajamas and joined your family to the fair.

You had to admit, it was somewhat different. You supposed that should've made it enjoyable, but it wasn't entirely. Your mom bought you a wristband for the rides, as promised. Eventually, you lost your parents after a ride, which was a very new experience. It was almost like an adventure, which should've been enjoyable. It wasn't.  
In your search for your mom, you found things you would've bought if you had money of your own, but you didn't. You never got a job after high school. You didn't even start college. You decided after graduating to be the family disappointment. It was fitting for a 19-year old recluse like yourself.  
You eventually stopped searching and just stood in lines for rides. One had caught your eye the whole time you'd been there so you waited in line for it, despite it being under repairs. People were lining up behind you, including some obnoxious boys who seemed almost self-obsessed. They started talking to some kid right behind you in line about who knows what and the kid seemed pretty disinterested.  
The ride appeared to be almost a rollercoaster fit into a small space - the set of cars were on a vertical rounded rectangular shaped track, which would mean the cars did loops around it, but the track also spun so that one moment you'd be sitting normally and the next you're sideways and pushed into the wall. The cars were covered with cages of some variety so that there was absolutely no way to be flung out. It seemed fun.  
Eventually, you were able to get on and chose the back car. You expected to sit alone until the kid from the line walked over and asked if he could sit with you, to which you nodded in response. You later found out this was because it was a requirement to sit two to a seat.  
As the two of you were on the ride, you were pushed into the stranger way more times than you would've liked. You apologized each time but he seemed fine with it. When the ride stopped, it was a moment of calm after that storm. At least, that was until the ride operators couldn't open the cage around your car. You were stuck in there with a complete stranger. What a new experience. It could've been fun. It should have been fun. But it wasn't to you.  
"Hey, so if we're stuck in here, we should talk!" You jumped when the kid started talking and he laughed, "I'm Judai Yuki, what's your name?"  
Was he talking to you? Was he really? It had been so long, you didn't know if you could actually hold a conversation with a real human being anymore. You decided to try. "I'm [name]." You said, quietly. The boy - Judai Yuki as he said - appeared to be no younger than you were, so the term "kid" didn't really apply to him. He seemed pretty happy, he could be fun to talk to. Who knew if he would be or not?  
He grinned, "Ah, well, looks like we're stuck in here. What should we talk about?"  
Shrugging, you began to speak. "I don't know. This wasn't supposed to happen." As you said that, they managed to open the cage and Judai got out, proceeding to help you get out too.  
"So, [name], wanna ride some more rides with me? I noticed you have a wristband too," he held up his own wrist, showing he had a wristband like yours. "I think it would be more fun to go on rides with a friend."  
You nodded and stuck with him for the rest of the time you were there.


	2. 02

You sat in front of your computer screen once again. However, this time it was blank. You kept reflecting back to the fair and Judai. As the two of you rode more rides, he kept telling you about himself. You didn't mind - it meant you didn't have to talk. He told you he went to a school that teaches how to play a card game called Duel Monsters. He graduated the previous year and was spending time traveling the world. In his travels, he found out about the fair and, since it had been a while since he'd gotten to go to anything like that, he decided to go.  
"What about your family? Or friends? Aren't they worried about you?" You had asked him.  
He shrugged, a half-smile on his face. "Probably, I wouldn't be surprised if they were. I left Duel Academia without saying anything but I'm sure they guessed I would anyway. My parents probably aren't too worried. They're probably working anyway."

You snapped out of your thoughts when your phone buzzed beside you. It was Judai. "Hey, [name], what's up?" You quickly responded and then sat back in your chair.

Everything went so well. Despite the fact he was the one talking for the most part, he didn't seem to get bored. It was nice to hear another person. To be there with another physical person. He wasn't just another internet friend, he was really there. The line to your next destination was moving painfully slowly, despite the fact that it seated at least 20 people. You stood there for a minute before Judai finally ran out of things to talk about, forcing you to speak up at last.   
"Well, I can tell you one thing's for sure: Your life is so much more interesting than mine. Everyday's just the same. It's like my life is just on repeat; it's someone's favorite song and they just keep replaying it over and over again. How are they not sick of it yet?" You chuckled and looked down, disappointed in yourself.  
"Believe me, I wish I had even a little bit of normality in my life. Even right now, my soul is literally fused with a Duel Monster spirit."  
You looked up at him, confused, and started laughing. "Seriously? Okay, your life is the weirdest one I've heard about."  
He frowned. "No kidding." After a second or two of hearing you laugh, he started laughing too. "Alright, it's kind of funny. You're right."  
The next few minutes until you boarded the ride were filled with laughter and comparisons between your mundane life and his crazy adventures.

Your phone buzzed once again. "You know, we should hang out again before I move on." You stared at the message.

"Well, too late to turn back now," you said, already sitting next to Judai on the ride. "You should've said something before-." He was cut off by a loud slam of a fence next to you to keep you from falling out of the ride. Then, there was another slam. Both of you watched as the ride operator struggled to get the fence latched, hearing a few swears under his breath. It took a lot for you not to laugh uncontrollably, especially when you'd look over at Judai and he'd be ever so obviously holding back laughter. So that's just what you both did as the man kept reopening and slamming your section's fence. At one point, he went and got a crowbar to hold the latch open, which still took him multiple tries to get right.  
"Dude," you muttered to Judai. "We must be back luck; This is the second time a ride has broken where we're sitting."  
Judai had to hold back a laugh, "Yeah, no kidding."  
Finally, the man got it closed and a laughing parent off to the side jokingly spoke up, asking his daughter if she changed her mind and wanted to get off. The man acted like he was going to hit the parent with his crowbar, causing more laughs from you and Judai.

"[Name]?" You snapped out of your memories by another buzz from your phone and realized you never gave him an answer.

Eventually, the time came that you had to find your parents and leave. You and Judai exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch even when he left, and then he followed you around to find your family so he'd know everything was alright. You introduced him to them when you found them and your mother was especially thrilled that you'd made a new friend. She said she hoped you would be able to hang out every so often. You said your goodbyes and left.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging here. We should try to hang out, right? Your mom said so!" You figured you'd left him waiting on an answer long enough. You smiled and sent a response. "Yeah, of course."


	3. 03

A week passed. You and Judai talked fairly often, not as often as you would’ve liked but it was enough. It was just the thought that you finally had another friend that kept you willing to talk. The day finally came, however, that your mom said you had to hang out with your friend. She reminded you about a small, local sandwich shop and so to please her, you told Judai about it.

A couple of days later, you two decided to meet there and hang out for a little while. Your mom was more than happy to give you a ride, as you were finally spending time with another person. She seemed too eager, you thought, but she was right. As you were getting out of the car at your destination, you saw a familiar face walking down the sidewalk towards the sandwich shop. Your brown-haired friend was just arriving as you were. You grabbed your bag and said goodbye to your mom.  
“Have fun,” she said, as you closed the door before she drove off rather quickly.  
You sighed, put on a smile, and went to greet Judai. “Hey! Haven’t seen you in a while.” You mentally face-palmed at that statement.  
“Yeah, a week? Week and a half?” Judai laughed. “So, have you been here before?” he inquired, leading the way inside the shop.  
“Just a couple of times before. It’s been a while but if I remember, it was pretty good,” you answered. “Won’t find it anywhere else either, it’s local.”  
“That’s awesome! I don’t get to go to many local places too often!” he gushed.  
You sat down with him at a table, smiling at how excited he was. “Really? Well, it’s my treat.”  
Judai looked at you in shock. “Huh?! No way, [Name], I can pay at least for myself. I’ll even pay for you, too!”  
“No no,” you shook your head. “My mom gave me extra money. Pretty sure she just doesn’t want me to ‘mess this up’ as she usually puts it so hey. Might as well spend it, right?”  
Judai gave you a look, sighed and finally caved in. “Alright, [Name]. If you insist.”  
“Get whatever you want,” you smiled and picked up your own menu to decide.  
“You’re serious? Oh man!” He grabbed his own menu and skimmed through the menu to find something of his own.

After you both decided what to get, you marked it down on a little slip of paper and gave it to the waitress, along with your drink orders. You took the moment of silence to think about what was going on.  
“So, how much longer are you planning to stay?”  
Judai glanced at you before returning his gaze to something outside the window and shrugged. “Eh, I don’t know. I don't like to spend much time in one place. Why?”  
“Well," you paused, a little bit nervous, "I was wondering if you want to come over for dinner this weekend? My mom's cooking and she always makes a lot more food than my family can eat,” you gave an awkward laughed. “So if you weren’t doing anything, I was going to ask if you wanted to come over and eat with us. I know my mom wouldn’t mind, she’d probably love it if I actually had a friend over for dinner.”  
The moment you mentioned food, Judai turned his head towards you out of pure excitement. “That would be really cool!”  
His reaction triggered more laughter out of you. “Yeah, it would be. Think you can join us or will you be too busy or something?”  
“If you guys will really let me, sure! I’d love to join,” he said, cheerfully.  
You nodded, “Of course! I’ll check with my mom when I get home.” You sighed, a part of you very excited for the holiday soon to come.


End file.
